Uryuu Ichigo's Patient
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ichigo notices Ishida hasn't been at school for a whole week and is worried, so he goes over to Ishida's to check on him. Little does he know, that 'checking on him' is not the only thing he'll be doing.


This is my second Bleach IchiIshi Fanfic... I have loads of Bleach fanfics on my comp... I'm just too scared to add them :3

I'm sorry if I made some stoopid mistakes... It is like... 3:31 am and I'm very tired... XD Also... I wrote this at my amatuer FanFic days, now I describe the kiss in lots of detail... which my friends usually give me a 'omg' look to...

I don't own Bleach... If I did then I'd be very lucky... I'd make Ishida have at least four topless scenes in an episode XD and there would be a kiss between Ishida and Ichigo -nods repeatedly- Yaoi is great ^^ I'll shut up now

Please review... you don't have to... but it would make me and Ishida very happy... -nods-

Read away, my fellow Bleach peeps =]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the end of another boring school week and Ichigo was in his final lesson with only minutes to go before the end of school for the weekend. Ichigo stared at the pacing teacher, with his with his head held up by his arm that leaned on his desk.

"Yes. So if the prince did ask the princess to be his wife and they liv..." The Sensei said, before her voice faded out while Ichigo's thoughts deepened. Ichigo's glance landed upon the empty, once again, seat of Ishida Uryu.

_Where is he?... It's been a week and he hasn't been in school. Damn it, Why am I even so worried. _Ichigo sighed at the thought._ Ofcourse I know why, but it's hardly likely I'm gonna scream it out._

"...OKAY!! Time's up kiddies. Let's get you outta here! That way I can start my Weekend early." The Sensei yelled, snapping Ichigo out of his deep thoughts. Ichigo sighed once again and got up from his seat. He walked out the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He saw Rukia and Renji waiting for him down the corridoor.

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji grinned, slapping Ichigo hard on the back.

"What you want, Pinapple?" Ichigo asked, still depressed by his thought of the Quincy.

"You wanna come with us? We're gonna go bowling or something?" Renji asked. Rukia poked out from behind him and waved to Ichigo.

_Hmm... I could, but I think I wanna go see if Ishida's alright. Just to get this damned feeling gone._

"Nah. I got other stuff to do. Maybe tomorrow... or something?" Ichigo mumbled while Renji nodded, smiling sadly."Oh by the way, have you noticed Ishida aint been here since last week?"

"Yeah."

"Aint you guys worried?" Rukia and Renji looked at each other then looked back at Ichigo.

"Nope!" They said in unison. Ichigo nodded and carried on walking with the two until they seperated at a crossing. Ichigo went in the way of Ishida's house.

He reached Ishida's house and walked in the garden. Ichigo stood at the front door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He held on to the door handle and turned it slightly. It opened.

_This isn't like Ishida... He wouldn't just leave his door unlocked._

Ichigo opened the door a little and stepped inside.

"H-Hello..." Ichigo called out, looking around."I-Ishida, you alright?" He closed the door softly and made his way to, what seemed like, the front room door. Ichigo took in a deep breath before opening it. He popped his head around the door and saw a sleeping Ishida on the couch. Ishida was very pale, well paler then usual. His clothes were drenched. Ichigo moved closer to the sleeping Quincy.

"Ishida..." Ichigo whispered, hovering over his body. Ishida mumbled a bit before opening his eyes. He sat up straight and coughed.

"K-Kurosaki...ngh... what are you doing in my house?" Ishida asked, his voice sounding hoarse and pained. Ichigo took a seat next to the coughing Quincy.

"The door was open. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just wondered in, but I was worried." Ichigo confided, his voice sounding soft and sweet. Ishida smiled.

"Th-Thankyou... for your concern K-Kurosaki. I cannot believe my door was unlocked, I'm a fool." Ishida mumbled, placing a shakey hand on his forehead.

"You look terrible," Ichigo observed the Quincy as he squinted to look at Ichigo. His body was shakey and thinner then usual. He looked so weak."So... So... I'm gonna look after you..."

"What?" Ishida mumbled, squinting at the Substitute Shinigami, pushing up his glasses.

"Kurosaki... I'm alright. I don't need to be looked after by anyone, especially you." Ishida said calmly. Ichigo stood up, crossed his arms and stared in to the Quincy's deep blue eyes. Ishida pushed up his glasses with a shakey hand.

"See. You can't even raise your hand without it shaking like a leaf," Ichigo exclaimed. Ishida sighed looking away."Now. I'm going to look after you. Alright?" Ichigo stared at the silent Quincy."Alright...?"

"Fine...Fine." Ishida coughed, before moaning and sniffing. Ichigo smiled.

"Okay. I'm gonna make you some soup. Homemade soup is one of the best things ever, especially when you're ill." Ichigo cooed. He looked at the shivering Quincy in his wet and sweaty clothes."First I gotta get you out of those." Ishida's eyes opened and eyebrows furrowed to stare at the Substitute Shinigami.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida closed his eyes again, sighing."There isn't any point in arguing with you, is there?" Ichigo shook his head, grinning."You are as stubborn as ever. Go ahead then." Ishida sighed, completely giving up the control over his body and putting Ichigo in charge of it. Ichigo fiddled with the first few buttons of Ishida's PJ shirt until they popped open. He did the same to the others and slowly Ishida's white chest was exposed. Ichigo rubbed his hands down Ishida's arms to slide the sleeves from them. Ishida shivered. Ichigo sat down on the couch next to Ishida, pulled him to lean on Ichigo and rubbed his back so the shirt would slide down it. He slowly layed the Quincy back down, staring into his deep blue eyes.

_His eyes are so beautiful in the light. They give me butteflies just looking at them._

He slowly pulled down Ishida's PJ pants from the waist, sliding them slowly down his thighs and legs until they got to his feet where Ichigo threw them on the floor. Ichigo took off his own jacket and dropped it on the floor too.

_Oh god. Where's his clothes? I don't wanna go searching through his draws... there's only one thing for it. _

Ichigo pulled off his long t-shirt that he wore underneath his school shirt, he had to tuck it in his pants because it went down to his knees. He had a vest on underneath so his dad wouldn't worry if he came home only in that. He pulled Ishida back up to lean on him and lifted up his arms in to the air. Ishida was very drowsy, so his arms drooped around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo pulled his shirt over the top of Ishida's head, gently, and softly pulled his arms through. He lay Ishida back down who had clung on to Ichigo unconciously, pulling him down with him. He was face-to-face with the Quincy and could feel the Quincy breathing on him. He placed his hand on the side of the couch and leaned in to kiss Ishida. Before their lips could meet the TV turned on, startling the pair and allowing Ichigo to break free from his act of madness. He smiled at Ishida who winced at the loudness of the TV. Ichigo turned the volume down and went into the kitchen, where he got everything ready for his homemade soup.

_I'm sorta happy the TV turned on like that.... I coulda made a big fool outta myself. But then again, I do wanna kiss him. God I sound gay... wait... If... If I like Ishida... doesn't that make me gay anyway? all this lovey-dovey stuff is confusing. Why do so many people like it if it makes no sense? Che. _

Ichigo walked back in to the room, while the soup was boiling.

"I hope you don't mind tomatoes and garlic, 'cause that's what's in your soup." Ichigo laughed. He picked up Ishida (bridal style) and walked upstairs.

"Kurosaki...where are you... taking me?" Ishida asked, dosily. Ichigo chuckled.

"To your room, you can't sleep on your couch can you?" Ichigo answered with another question. He kicked Ishida's door open softly and lay the Quincy in his covers.

"But I have for the past week." Ishida mumbled. Ichigo scoffed.

"Well you aint tonight," Ichigo humoured."I'll be up in a min, just gonna get your soup." Ichigo left the room, smiling. Leaving the Quincy to smile at the closed door.

_I wonder why Kurosaki is being so... kind to me. I mean, we are enemies but still he speaks and acts so civil towards me. I'm so glad Kurosaki came round. He's the only one who has. Therefore... Kurosaki Ichigo is... a friend. Quite a cute friend as well._

Ishida gasped at his own thought, and coughed at the quick intake of air.

_Oh Ishida Uryu. You did not just have that thought... Oh what's the use! Yes Kurosaki is cute, well he's very sexy with his shirt off, and his constant cursing and lack of proper English vocabulary... is well.. adorably hot. Tch, but he won't feel the same as me... He's obviously straight!_

Ishida sighed and snuggled up to the warmth of his covers and... what's this? Ichigo's shirt! Ishida looked around and made sure Ichigo wasn't back in the room. He pulled the sleeve over his hand and inhaled the aroma.

_Mmm... smells just like Kurosaki, it's quite relaxing. I could get used to it._

Ichigo walked back into the room with a hot and deliciously smelling bowl of soup. He sat on the edge of Ishida's bed and rested it on his knees.

"You okay to eat it yourself?" Ichigo asked. Ishida chuckled then frowned at the pain the chuckling caused his chest and throat to have.

"Kurosaki... I think I can lift a bowl up to my mouth and drink the contents." Ishida replied. Ichigo grabbed Ishida's wrist and held it in the air, he let go and watched Ishida's hand shake. He raised his eyebrows at Ishida and smiled. Ishida rolled his eyes and sighed at the same time."Fine.. Go ahead... again." Ichigo lifted the bowl and blew at the soup to cool it down. Then placed it on the side while he helped Ishida sit up in bed. Once finished with helping Ishida he lifted the bowl up to Ishida's mouth and smiled contentedly at the satisfied slurps of the Quincy.

_He's adorable. His little eyes looking up at me from behind his glasses. Awww. So cute. I think my shirt suits him pretty well... I've gotta lend him some more of my clothes._

"You finished?" Ichigo asked, smiling. Ishida smiled back and nodded as he lay back down into the warmth of his covers.

"It was delicious, Kurosaki. Very tasty. I shall hope to taste some more soon..." Ishida mumbled, his voice fading in and out of a whispering tone, thanks to his sore throat.

"You should...Anyway, I gotta go home now, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Even though I told Renji I'd come bowling with him... but this is more important." Ichigo smiled, squeezed Ishida's arm softly and walked out the door. Ishida placed a hand over the spot that Ichigo just squeezed.

_Oh my... Kurosaki... just... He just said this was more important then going out with Renji having fun.. with 'this' being me being ill.. it means I'm more important then having fun with Renji._

Ishida smelled the shirt again and sighed happily.

_Kurosaki enjoys to do stuff for me. He fed me, carried me upstairs, made soup for me, came round to see me and... oh God..Oh good God..._

Ishida blushed as he slowly remembered the incident on the couch. He smiled even though he was as embarrassed as hell.

_He undressed me... took my clothes off... I remember... his hands rubbing my arms... my back... my legs... I'm really embarrassed because that's all I can remember. Nothing else except the feel of his hands searching my body..._

Ishida drifted off in to a deep sleep and dreamt a dream he had NEVER had about anybody, let alone Ichigo.

The Next Day...

Ichigo got out his house early so he could start the day off with bringing Ishida some breakfast. He walked down the road and suddenly remembered something. He put his hand in his pocket, pulled out his cell, flipped it open and dialled numbers.

"Yeah, Alright Renji...No, no I can't come with you and Ru... wait... is Rukia at your house?...I wondered why it was quiet at mine. Anyway, I can't come... 'cause I got stuff to do....yes again. Yeah, see you." He pressed the end button, flipped the cell shut and pushed it back in his pocket. Ichigo walked through Ishida's front yard and opened his door (which he locked with a key he found in Ishida's front room.). He closed the door and made his way upstairs. He got to Ishida's door and listened to see if he was up, he heard the covers ruffling. Ichigo slowly opened the door and saw Ishida sitting up in bed, leaning over the side.

_This doesn't look good._

"I-Ishida." Ichigo managed to get out before being cut off by Ishida.

"Kurosaki...! Get me something... I think I'm going to-"

"Throw up!" Ichigo yelled, running out of the room to his bathroom. He pulled the bowl from in the sink and ran back to put it underneath Ishida's head, just in time. Ichigo ran his fingers through Ishida's hair, trying to keep it out of his face. Once he had finished, Ichigo took the bowl to the bathroom and cleaned it out. Ishida lay back in bed, frowning in sheer embarrassment.

_Ugh, I bet Kurosaki enjoyed that. No 'hello Kurosaki... thankyou for yesterday', no I go and empty my guts out for him. I'm such a kind person._

"Don't look so... It wasn't your fault." Ichigo said, warmly at the door of Ishida's room.

_Still... He's so caring and... and... it was nice with his hands in my hair... but it was still so horrible!!_

He walked over to Ishida and handed him a glass of water. Ishida sat up, again, and drank it all. Ichigo sat next to Ishida on his bed and took the glass off him.

"You okay now?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice. Ishida smiled weakily.

"Yes, I am much better thankyou." Ishida mumbled, still a little red from his embarrassing 'greeting'. Ichigo pulled his bag off his shoulders and held it up.

"I brought clothes." Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"I do have my own." Ishida mumbled, tilting his head slightly.

"I know, but I think you look cu... you suit in my clothes. You may sew but you have no fashion sense." Ichigo teased, smiling. He felt his cheeks turning to red at his near confession.

"Well. Excuse me, Didn't you see that dress I made Kuchiki-san when-"

"Yeah, yeah save the lecture for when you're better." Ichigo teased, pulling clothes out of his bag. He pulled the covers off Ishida and looked at Ishida's body."You know, you're just like yesterday, you're very... wet and sweaty." Ishida frowned and tried to curl up.

_Awww! He's so adorable.I wanna just eat him up here. Actually... I think he should have a bath. I cannot believe I'm doing this but..._

"Ishida... can I... " Ichigo stuttered. Ishida raised an eyebrown at him."Can I bathe you?" Ishida's eyes grew wide and blinked in disbelief."I mean you if you don't want me-"

"Are you sure?" Ishida asked, making sure it wasn't his imagination sending him off in a halucination. Ichigo nodded, avoiding eye contact with the Quincy."Um... Okay... I guess..." Ichigo hid the smile with a pout and nod.

"I'll...I'll be right back, then." Ichigo said, getting up off Ishida's bed and walking out of the room.

_Did I actually just agree to that? Oh my God. I agreed to let Kurosaki bathe me. I don't know whether I'm happy or... well I'm shy that's for definite. I can't believe he... wait.. he said I think you look cu..was he going to say I look cute in his clothes? Surely not! No.. ofcourse not, you're getting way ahead of yourself, Ishida._

Ichigo walked back into the room and holding out a hand for Ishida to grab. Ishida clasped hold of it and shakily pulled himself up. Ichigo held on to him for support. They slowly made their way to the bathroom.

"Okay, Ishida, could you lift your arms up for me?" Ichigo asked, sounding like a doctor. Ishida did as he was asked. Ichigo pulled the top over Ishida's head. Ichigo gave Ishida a towel to wrap around his waist, as Ichigo removed his underwear. Ishida's eyes were closed extremely tightly. Ichigo helped Ishida get into the bath (with the towel still around his waist). Ishida gasped as he hadn't felt water on his body for a long time (well... only a week, but that's long for Ishida). Ichigo stared at Ishida, biting his lip. This was a hard task, especially as Ishida looked so innocent. Ichigo pulled off Ishida's glasses and placed them down on the sink."You okay?"

"Mhmm... I'm fine." Ishida sounded. Ichigo gazed at the squinting Quincy.

_He looks amazing. I love his glasses and all, but... his eyes are amazing._

Ichigo poured water over Ishida's body, then over his head. Ichigo liked the dripping wet hair look alot.

_God, he looks so sexy. His mouth is half open... ugh... stop teasing me Uryu._

Ichigo squeezed liquid soap into his hand and rubbed it into Ishida's body, holding back a moan as he rubbed his hand up Ishida's thighs wanting to go even higher. Ishida gasped as he rubbed his chest.

_Uryuu stop! Or I won't be able to hold back my actions._

Ichigo poured some shampoo and lathered it into Ishida's hair, making sure to make it as relaxing as ever. He poured the water back over Ishida's head. Once all the shampoo had gone from his hair, Ichigo returned to rubbing Ishida's body. He liked that very much, it was basically his way of flirting innocently. Ichigo rubbed down the sides of Ishida's hips, hearing Ishida gasp.

"Urgh! Kurosaki. Forgive me... but I have to do this!" Ishida yelled, grabbing hold of the oblivious Ichigo's shirt. He pulled Ichigo in to the water and kissed his lips. Ishida expecting Ichigo break away, was quite shocked when he found Ichigo kissing him back. But he was even more shocked when he found the orange haired Shinigami trying to remove the towel around his waist.

Ichigo got home and his dad and sisters all stood around him. Staring at his wet self.

"SON!! What on earth happened???" Isshin asked, walking around his son in a circle.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii, what happened?" Karin asked, leaning on the back of the couch. Ichigo just stared at them.

"I fell in a puddle." Ichigo mumbled then walked upstairs.

"Weird..." Karin said.

"I don't believe him!!!!!" Isshin yelled, pointing at the stairs his son just disappeared up. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Really, Tou-san, I thought you would have believed that when his clothes weren't even muddy.." Karin said, sarcastically. She picked up a book and flicked through the pages.

"Really?" Isshin asked, playing dumb. Karin yelled and threw the book at him, knocking straight to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEHE I like this verreh muchly... it's funny... Tou-san means Dad right? correct me if I'm wrong XD

REVIEW please ^^ or Ishi-chan will be sad... and Hana-chan will be sad too... XD


End file.
